


Tentacles

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1950's style sci-fi with a woman abducted in the arms of a tentacled alien! Except not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of silly, I know. But I hadn't written a snippet since August, so I just decided to sit down and write one and this is what came out.

The alien was big, and red, and had tentacles in disconcerting places.

Caroline looked at it through the faceplate of her breather, and walked towards it slowly, with no sudden movements. She felt the alien tentacles envelop her hands, arms, torso. They were warm and dry and muscled, with the tips slightly moist.

"Careful," Bob's voice breathed into her headset.

"Who's the first contact specialist?" she muttered back.

Caroline held her breath and pressed the mechanism to release the scents that would communicate to the alien what they needed. The tentacles crowded round it, and released scents of its own that registered on the device. She glanced down at the screen for the translation.

"All right. It'll help us get the samples," she said, and disengaged slowly and carefully, feeling the tentacles slide over her skin.

"I thought it was going to carry you off in its arms at any moment," Buck said with a grin as she came back.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "What, and ravage me in its cave with its tentacles? This species happens to reproduce via parthenogenesis."

"Aww, don't spoil my fun."

"You can ravage me with your tentacle any time," Bob told Buck, waggling his eyebrow.

Caroline snorted, but smiled in spite of herself. "God. How do the men in my life have such terrible taste in puns?"

"You know you love us anyway," Bob said, still grinning.

"Yeah, I do, you doofus," Caroline said, bumping shoulders with him. "Come on, let's get those samples." 


End file.
